Nice Weather
by AdrenaVeris
Summary: AU It was just a simple stroll. The weather was nice, she did great on her exams, and... there was a crazy lady spinning around holding a black cat. Companion one-shot/prequel to Ripples.


**A/N:** Er, hi, it's me again, not updating other stories and writing one-shots. *looks away* But this is a special occasion, yes? Airhead-sama banzai! *caffeine high again*

You don't have to read Ripples – I only meant that this one-shot is also set in the same AU time line as Ripples...well, chronologically, this is the prequel - the other one is Mitsu, and this one is YuiAzu. But there will be some easter egg(?) references to Ripples (・∀・)/

Once again, this is another "karui"(light) one-shot. There's Yui. So of course don't think too much about it. Hell, I'll even say this is borderline(?) crack… ^^;

Quickly jotted down in one go (seriously) just so I have something to put up for Yui's birthday D: so, look out for typos!

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on

* * *

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Nice Weather**

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Nakano Azusa couldn't help but smile to herself as she took in the peaceful scenery.

It had been snowing rather heavily for the past few days, giving her nothing but trouble; the easily irritated girl was extremely annoyed by the fact that she had to commute to her university in jam-packed subways that smelled like rotten fish stewing in ice storage, to walk through sludge-like snow and soaking her cheap rain boots, and to dodge reckless drivers while trying not to trip on those treacherous ice patches.

On top of that, she had to write her final exams during such horrid weathers, in those frigid lecture halls, rooms in which the university simply refused to install heaters despite all the increase in tuition. And her monthlies certainly did not help her irate mood…

Therefore, just a simple sunny day was enough to make the black-haired girl relatively happy.

Azusa hummed to herself and tried to resist the urge to act like a kid and hop through those untouched snow patches on the sidewalks. The weather was nice, and she believed that she had done a good job on her exams. Of course she was in high spirits! The exams were over, so all she had to do now was to wait for the rest of the marks to show up, and simply enjoy the winter vacation until the next term starts!

Free for the first time in these past grueling months, Azusa decided to take a stroll to appreciate this warm weather. Who knew when the next sunny day would be?

Under the bright rays of the sun, everyone else seemed to be cheerful too. Azusa looked around her, chuckling lightly. Yes, the mailman was whistling as he biked down the street, that hotdog stand vendor was laughing boisterously with one of his customers, and two kids ran by her while chucking snowballs at each other –

- and this brunette was spinning around holding a black cat high in the air.

Azusa blinked.

Nope, not imagining it. This lady was still spinning around, miraculously weaving through the crowd without running into anyone or tripping.

Azusa rubbed her eyes.

A few of the people glanced curiously at the dancing lady, but most of the shop owners only shook their heads in amusement and went about their business, as if it was a normal occurrence…like squirrels climbing trees or something. All part of nature.

Azusa pinched her own cheeks, yelping when her numb-from-the-cold skin actually hurt.

Yup, still there.

The brunette had stopped spinning, but then she took a tiny leap into the pile of snow…and rolled down the riverbank, all the while laughing without a care in the world.

Concerned, Azusa carefully jogged down the riverbank as well. Since the lady wasn't wearing any thick coats, and her fish pink scarf just flew off her neck moments ago, she must be freezing, covered in all that snow.

Yet, she was still laughing, as if genuinely pleased by something. Azusa was amazed to see that the black cat did not run away or anything. It was still sitting in the lady's lap, rubbing its head against her palm. It did not seem to be bothered by the snowflakes dotting its midnight fur either.

Seeing that they both appeared to be unharmed (or fine with their current predicaments anyways), Azusa was about to go on her merry way again when she heard her name being called.

"We should do it again, Azusa#1 (ichigou)!"

Azusa could feel her eyebrow reaching her hairline as she stared at the brunette, who hadn't noticed her presence and continued speaking to the purring black cat.

It was just a coincidence. A rather unfortunate one, but still just a coincidence.

Then that thought flew out the window when the cat turned to face her, causing the brunette to turn around as well.

"Ah, Azunyan!"

Like a deer (cat?) caught in headlights, Azusa could only stand still when this cat-lady rushed towards her in a frightening speed. When the black-haired girl finally snapped out of her trance, it was already too late.

With one huge tackle, the two of them fell into the snow. Submerged on one side with cold and covered on the other with warmth, Azusa was really disorientated as to what the heck just happened.

Then she was very aware of the fact that a complete stranger was lying on top of her, and _rubbing her head against hers_.

Like any other sane person, Azusa freaked out.

She shot up like a rocket, backing away from the brunette who was smiling sheepishly.

"Gomen gomen! I didn't mean to push you over! But I was just so excited to see you here, Azunyan!"

_What? But who the hell **are** you_? Azusa wanted to scream, but her innate self-restraint(?) prevented her from doing so. She was about to fire a series of questions at the still smiling brunette when the black cat snuggled up against her leg, purring loudly.

"Aww, Azusa#1 likes you! That's so sweet!"

Valiantly resisting the urge to pat that cute little creature, Azusa gave the lady…no, the _girl_ a stern stare. "Why do you keep calling it that?"

"Because she's Azusa#1!"

"Ugh, I mean, why _that_, of all the names?"

"Well, I love strawberries (ichigo) too… but mostly it's because it's a family tradition!"

"Family…_what_?"

Dear lord, did this girl's entire family named their cats 'Azusa'…? No, it couldn't be. Unthinkable. Must be talking about naming the cats after fruits, that was all.

"Yea, because Azusa#1 is the first family cat's daughter, that's why she's Azusa#1!"

"…don't tell me this 'first family cat' has the name 'Azusa #0'…"

"Oh, how do you know? You're smart, Azunyan!"

"Why do you keep calling me that!" Azusa was starting to feel really uncomfortable. A crazy person who seemed to know her name AND named their cat after the said name... who wouldn't be uncomfortable?

The girl smiled. Azusa then decided the only reason she hadn't run away to call the police was because, with that bright smile, the brunette looked perfectly harmless.

"We pretty much see each other every day you know."

"…we do?"

"Yea! Just now, you finished your biology exam didn't you? Then you went to the coffee shop down the streets to buy Mugi-chan's awesome custom coffee, and then you must have taken a detour with your stroll to get here."

Azusa backed away again, alarmed. Stalker? Oh my god, just how did this person know so much?

Certain that the smile must be some kind of trap, Azusa scrambled up the hill and ran away.

She could still hear the crazy girl calling after her with that weird nickname, and the cat's curious yowls.

Azusa sighed and rubbed her temples. This must be the after stress of exams. She had hallucinated the whole damn thing and was only talking to herself. Yes, she did.

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

She took a stroll in this nice weather, and nothing had happened, period.

With that mental sutra, Azusa had successfully convinced herself and was able to enjoy the rest of the day normally.

* * *

Of course, that was only short-term. When Azusa went to the campus the next day to check if her lab marks had been posted or not, hackles rose on the back of her neck warningly, and she was reminded of that 'meeting' with that crazy cat-girl.

And so Azusa paid extra attention to her surroundings, trying to spot the brunette. Her paranoia made her pause and look around every few moments. Fortunately, to her great relief, no one was following her…as far as she could tell.

Since this was such a nice day again, Azusa decided to go to the coffee shop to get that specially-brewed coffee from the friendly owner Kotobuki Tsumugi. The coffee was not sweet, but not that bitter either – just perfect. Warmed up, Azusa then took a stroll around the city.

Step by step, the black-haired girl found herself back at the riverbank again.

Just when she was about to pat herself on the back for confronting this place, a black cat burst out of a small mound of snow. It shook its fur and sauntered up to Azusa, purring and tilting its head to demand pats.

Azusa blinked, glancing at the now broken mound of snow.

There she was, that crazy cat-girl. Just what the hell was she doing in there?

"Oh hi, Azunyan! Azusa#1 and I were trying to discover the secrets behind hibernation!"

"Are you insane! You could get hypothermia!" Azusa couldn't control herself anymore, but yelling did make her feel slightly better.

Just slightly.

"Nah, it's ok! I brought pocket warmers, and see! Emergency food source!" Puffing her chest proudly, the brunette walked up to her and held out a box of pockies.

Azusa weighed her options very carefully.

1. Take the offered snack in spite of that ancient law of 'never ever take snacks from strangers'.

2. Ignore the brunette and pat the cat because... what a cute little fluffball it was!

3. Run, for god's sake RUN! Sanity points were reaching a dangerously low value as seconds ticked by…

_ what to do what to do?

The brunette took her silence as a yes and stuffed a pocky into Azusa's mouth, then crouched down to feed the cat too.

The black-haired girl munched on the stick slowly, still at loss, and took this chance to observe this stranger discreetly.

Really, the brunette didn't seem to be older than her at all, especially with that childish smile.

"Ano…what's your name?"

"Yui! o(^ω^)o Mou, you should know that, Azunyan~"

"I-I should?" Now Azusa felt really bad. Maybe this Yui really wasn't a stranger. But the black-haired girl was certain she had never seen this person her entire life. After all, Yui was pretty…impressionable. Azusa knew she wouldn't be forgetting her any time soon.

"Aww, Azunyan never noticed me," Yui pouted, but brightened up when the cat licked her hand. She hugged the adorable ball of fluff and looked up, "Oh well. The weather's nice isn't it?"

Though taken aback by the sudden change of topic, Azusa also looked up.

"I-I guess so."

Then Azusa found herself spending the rest of the afternoon watching Yui as she played with the cat in the snow.

Instead of resisting the urge to run away, Azusa had to resist the urge to join the laughing brunette.

* * *

For the rest of the winter vacation, Azusa would go to the riverbank every day, after her routine purchase of coffee and stroll around the city.

Yui would always be there too...with Azusa#1. The black-haired girl had never called the fluffball by its name. It would just be too weird …well, this whole situation was pretty weird already.

Azusa convinced herself that the only reason she had been going the riverbank was because she wanted to see the cat. She had always wanted a pet cat but there would always be something preventing her from getting one, whether it was her mother's allergy or that her dorm did not allow any pets.

Yes, she was definitely not intrigued by this Yui at all. Nope, not one bit. Azusa was here for the cat, not that cat girl.

Who was actually easy to converse with.

There was no such thing as 'politeness barrier' when talking to Yui. At first, Azusa had called her 'Yui-san', and was immediately corrected. The brunette kept saying it would be weird to call her name so distantly since they'd seen each other so many times already.

But Azusa still couldn't figure if she had ever met Yui before.

Surely she would have recalled the memory by now, but Azusa was still sure she had never seen the brunette before that day.

Even then, Azusa had ignored this tiny fact and simply enjoyed listening to Yui's chatters, like how one would enjoy the weather. Yui always said the most random things, and usually none of them made sense. Yet, there was never any awkward silence between them – either Azusa would respond exasperatedly, or she would actually agree with some of Yui's thoughts.

And Azusa#1 would just sit between them, all curled up and enjoying the caresses from them.

Just thinking about their conversations would make Azusa chuckle. One of the weirdest ones was Yui's 'philosophy' and 'science' of the world –

"_Ne ne, do you know why the sky is blue, Azunyan? I do~"_

_Rolling her eyes, Azusa began to explain factually, "The sunlight is made up of many different colors of light, and when it passes through the Earth's atmosphere, the rays would hit some of the elements and-"_

"_Bu-bu!" Squinting her eyes and puffing her cheeks comically, Yui folded her arms and replied in a firm tone. "The sky is blue because it's blue! But when the sun comes up, it will turn into a pretty orangey color! And this way, the clouds would be able to stand out more!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't you see? The sky gets really happy at sunrise, because it gets to see its friend. But then its friend would need to work and they wouldn't be able to talk, so the sky is blue for the rest of the day… until sunset! But of course, the sky doesn't want to make its friend worry and so the sky waves good night to the sun with all those pretty colors!"_

"…_I don't understand a single word you just said."_

"_Mou, listen to the teacher when she's trying to impart wisdom, Azunyan!"_

Or, another one of Yui's personal religion, the foundations of society –**cakes** –

"_How does the world revolve, Azunyan~?"_

"… _gravity? Interplanetary attraction?"_

"_Meow!"_

"_Aaaaannnd Azusa#1 gets the point! Gomen ne, Azunyan, but Azusa#1's answer is just too perfect-"_

"_What the-?"_

"_Like she said, cakes make the world spin around~"_

"_Ha?"_

"_Cakes have layers, cakes are spongy, cakes can have cream fillings or chocolate toppings or have fruits decorating them! Plus, they can be cut into slices so everyone can share!"_

"…"

"_Azunyan, why does your face look so weird?"_

"…_it's a look of…amazement."_

"_Aww, thank you," Yui giggled and rubbed the back of her head as if embarrassed, "I didn't know you would get amazed by my speech, Azunyan~"_

Azusa laughed, making Yui tilt her head. But instead of being puzzled, the brunette simply joined the girl in her laughter. Azusa#1 just purred.

It may be an unusual way of spending one's winter vacation, but Azusa preferred this so much more than any of the other options… which were to stay cooped up in her dorm room, or to hang out with her friends who were just as cheerful as rocks.

This Yui was eccentric, yes, but that was the fun, wasn't it?

To try to solve the riddle of this interesting person…and the cat… Azusa decided this would be a productive vacation after all.

* * *

Christmas came…with a miserable rainstorm. Azusa stared out of the window, staring at the splattering drops against her reflection. There was nothing but melancholy in this tiny dingy room.

She had been looking forward to going to the riverbank lately, hadn't she? Not only that, she would always be thinking about Yui whenever she was alone.

Where did the brunette live? What did she usually do before going to the riverbank? Why would she 'walk' her cat? How did Yui know her?

Etc., etc., etc.

Too many unresolved questions.

Well, at least, maybe this gloomy Christmas would pull Azusa's mind back to the grim reality, pulling her out of that strange, fuwa fuwa dimension that always surrounded Yui.

It wasn't as if Azusa would have the time to go to the riverbank anymore once school started anyways. She will be studying hard once again, going to the library, planning the events and…

Wow, just thinking about it made her really depressed.

God forbid, she would actually miss Yui. And certainly, Azusa#1.

…And Azusa just said the cat's name aloud.

Oh dear lord.

Good thing she didn't have a roommate or anything – she did not want anyone to think she had created an army of her own clones or anything.

…great, her way of thinking was affected this much, already.

Annoyed and confused, Azusa dove under the covers of her comforter. She promised to herself that she will go back to the riverbank once the weather clears up.

Just to sate her curiosity if Yui would still show up.

It was just curiosity speaking. Azusa's own mind had nothing to with it. Blame the curiosity.

Despite being praised as one of the most intelligent students on campus, Azusa was completely oblivious to that one simple concept that had plagued mankind since the beginning of time.

Denial.

* * *

The end of the year arrived rather uneventfully. It had been very windy and, because of the rain, all the snow had turned into slurries. All these combination had discouraged people from setting foot out of the warmth of their home…

…except for Azusa.

She couldn't take it anymore; it must be some kind of withdrawal or something – a whole week without Yui's mind-boggling comments?

That's 168 hours of boredom right there.

Of course, just because she actually made the effort of going to the riverbank did not mean Yui would be there...

"Azunyan."

Azusa immediately noticed the brunette standing in the middle of all that melted snow, waving at her. Somehow, they were able to meet up with each other even without contacting each other huh.

How peculiar.

Yet not really strange either.

Yui only smiled wider as Azusa ran up to her.

"What is it? Why do you look so happy?" Azusa huffed into her freezing hands, watching as white puffs of air enshrouded her reddish skin before dissipating.

"You look really cute with your hair down, Azunyan~" Yui took her hands and led her away from the riverbank, "Let's take a walk~"

Blushing, Azusa tried to calm herself down and wonder what was with Yui today. She was weirder than usual…and just where was Azusa#1?

The two of them walked through the bright streets, huddled close together. All that sparkling street lamps, patches of remaining snow decorating the grey scenery… if it weren't for the wind, Azusa would have taken her time to appreciate this serene beauty.

"…what's wrong, Yui? You aren't yourself today," Azusa murmured, glancing up at the silent brunette worriedly. That air-headed aura was absent from the girl, who appeared to be sad for some reason.

"I won't be able to go to the riverbanks anymore, Azunyan."

"What? Why?" Azusa couldn't control the pitch of her voice nor the shock.

"I'm going away for awhile, but I'll be back though!" Yui squeezed Azusa's hand, turning around to face her, "I'm just finalizing my job, Azunyan, so don't worry about it, ok?"

The black-haired girl looked away, thinking her anxiety must have shone through her eyes. Job? She knew nothing about Yui, really, other than the fact they always met up at the riverbank, that the brunette was weird and had a cat named Azusa#1.

But you didn't really need to know someone for them to become an important part of your life, did you? Not everything was run on logic…the fact that Azusa enjoyed Yui's company was illogical enough.

And she knew she will miss the brunette… a lot.

"…how do I know you'll come back? I barely know you, even though you said I'm supposed to-"

Yui pressed her lips against Azusa's in a short but sweet kiss.

"That's a promise!" Yui smiled brightly. Before Azusa could do anything, Yui had already detached herself and ran away, waving.

"I'll see you next year, Azunyan!"

Still befuddled by the sudden action, Azusa waved back in reflex, staring dazedly after the crazy cat-girl's silhouette.

The black-haired girl then looked up into the sky, just in time to see the vanishing rays of the setting sun splashing the sky with a warm hue.

Smiling, Azusa whispered, "Ok, we'll see each other again."

Yui had entered and left her life just as abruptly, yet the brunette had left a lasting impression that will carry on into the new year.

On her way home, Azusa stopped by a cake shop.

After all, Yui did say the world revolved around cakes, didn't it?

* * *

On the first day of the new year, Azusa went back to the riverbank. She knew she was being silly – if Yui said she wouldn't be there, then it must be true. The brunette had no reason to lie to her after all.

Yet, her shoulders still drooped in disappointment when no one was there.

It seemed that the rain from last night had cleared away all the remaining vestiges of snow. It was like there was no evidence that Azusa had ever met Yui at all.

The blues in the sky really were depressing.

"Mew?"

A familiar ball of warmth rubbed against her leg. Confused, Azusa bent down to pick up the fluffy black cat, "Where's your owner, Azusa#1?"

The cat only flickered its ears, purring under Azusa's gentle caresses. If Yui did go somewhere…why would she leave her cat here?

"Ah, Nakano-san, konnichiwa."

Azusa turned around at the semi-familiar voice.

"Konnichiwa, Hirasawa-san."

The black-haired girl vaguely remembered this girl as her biology lab partner. What was she doing here?

"There you are, Azusa#1," Hirasawa-san patted the black cat, who licked her hand affectionately.

"Eh? How do you know…?"

"Onee-chan asked me to pick Azusa#1 up because it wouldn't leave the riverbanks yesterday," the girl said slowly, "so how do you know about our cat? You seem really close with it."

As if in affirmation, Azusa#1 also licked the black-haired girl's hand. Azusa chuckled, feeling awkward. Where to start? "I've been meeting up with this cat for the past few weeks and…" blinking, she stared hard at the brunette in front of her, "… Onee-chan?"

"Hai, I presume you've been talking to my older sister Yui?"

Now observing Hirasawa-san closely, Azusa was surprised that she did not notice the uncanny resemblance before. Sure, Hirasawa-san had long brown hair that reached her mid-back, giving her a mature appearance (maybe that was why), but their eyes and smiles were the same.

…no, Azusa could still see a difference between the younger and the older sibling.

"Yes, I've been talking to Yui and… she told me I'm supposed to know who she is…she said that we saw each other many time before."

"Oh, I think I know what Onee-chan meant. She always picks me up after biology lectures so we can eat lunch together, and maybe she's heard us talking a few times before?"

"Still, that doesn't explain things! She…she calls me 'Azunyan'," Azusa sighed irritably, "Is it true that it's family tradition to name your cats 'Azusa'?"

Hirasawa-san chuckled lightly, "We've only ever had two cats, Nakano-san. Azusa#0 and Azusa#1 here. As for the names…you'll have to ask Onee-chan. She's the one who named our cats."

_Does that mean Yui also named me, in a way? _Azusa thought despairingly, _but that would mean I'm like her cat or something…gah! This doesn't make any sense! How am I supposed to know Yui's name if I've never actually talked to her?_

Then again, nothing about this Hirasawa Yui made sense.

Sighing, Azusa gently deposited Azusa#1 into the younger sister's arms.

"Ano, Hirasawa-san-"

"Just call me Ui," the girl smiled, and cat snuggled against her. "I think Azusa#1 is saying that we sort of know each other long enough already, ne?"

"Then, in that case, call me Azusa," the black-haired girl then blushed, "just don't add anything weird after it."

The two girls exchanged amused looks and laughed.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask, Azusa-chan?"

"Would you mind telling me where Yui went?"

"Onee-chan went overseas with my parents, but that's all I know," Ui replied apologetically, "Even she won't tell me what she's planning. Oh, but she asked me to give this to you…it was as if Onee-chan knows you will come here today, right, Azusa#1?"

The sweet little fluffball meowed. Ui then handed Azusa a photo of Yui hugging Azusa#1. It seemed that the picture was taken moments before Azusa met up with the brunette yesterday.

There were a few simple words written across the top in a rather childish manner.

"Let's kiss, Azunyan!"

Blushing yet chuckling as well, Azusa sighed and kissed the picture swiftly, "Just come back soon, you weird cat-girl."

The sky didn't seem so blue anymore. And there was a warm breeze with the scent of spring, even though it was still winter.

* * *

Months went by in a blur, a messy, tedious blur.

Azusa graduated without a hitch and was fortunate enough to get a job not long after that.

She had become good friends with Ui, who told her more about that eccentric sister of hers. With Ui by her side, Azusa was able to ignore the pang at Yui's absence somewhat.

But of course, no one could match up to the brunette's weirdness, and Azusa found herself looking forward to the day Yui would return, even more so when Ui announced that she, too, had to go overseas to obtain the required degree to become a vet. Apparently it was the sisters' dream to open a pet store/motel, with Yui as the owner and Ui as the vet. Azusa wasn't really sure how the details worked but, somehow, that made sense. Maybe Yui had gone overseas to finalize whatever she had planned for her store?

Recently, Azusa#1 had a litter of kittens, who were all so darn cute that they were quickly adopted – except for one who looked exactly just like its mother, with that fluffy midnight fur.

And Azusa had promptly named it Azusa#2.

Since Ui was also going away, there will be no one to take care of the two cats. Yet her problem was solved when her laid-back interviewer, someone by the name of Tainaka Ritsu, said she can take care of Azusa#1 for awhile. Tainaka-san was the person who owned the father cat, a white fluffball – so who better than her to keep the black fluffball, temporarily at least?

Azusa, though, had to keep the kitty with her. The tiny kitten refused to leave her side, viewing her like a parent even though it could have gone to stay with its parents at Tainaka-san's place.

Fortunately, the new apartment she was going to check out today was at a decent location - close to her work and had a pretty reasonable rent. The ad was asking for a roommate and that one pet was allowed.

Perfect. Finally, she could get to keep her own pet at last.

This apartment complex was fairly huge, and she found herself lost in the hallways not long after she entered the building.

"Do you need some help, Nakano-san?"

A tall black-haired woman asked kindly. Azusa vaguely remembered seeing her a few times from another department of the company they worked at. So Akiyama-san also lived here? The taller woman then directed her to the other end of the complex, saying that the person just moved back in not too long ago. Akiyama-san seemed puzzled that this person was looking for a roommate, since the person had lived by themselves last year.

"Don't worry though. I haven't really talked to her and even though she may seem strange…she's really quite friendly," Akiyama-san reassured her, even the woman didn't sound to sure herself.

After thanking the taller woman, Azusa rang on the doorbell, feeling strangely calm.

She was not at all surprised when a certain brunette answered the door. With that same warm smile, that same fuwa fuwa aura.

Yes, that Hirasawa Yui.

"Ya-ho~ Azunyan! Long time no see!'

"…sigh, how do you know I'll even see the ad, let alone choosing it out of all the other places?"

"I can sense you, Azunyan~ Don't you know I have this radar? Oh hey, is that Azusa#1? But Ui told me someone's taking care of her right now…oh, she must be Azusa#2! Hello!"

Just like that, this stranger-shy kitten glued itself to the brunette. Laughing, Yui held the black fluffball and begin to spin around down the hallway.

Azusa blinked.

Déjà vu. It was as if Yui had never left.

"…you really don't change do you, Yui?"

"Nope, I'm still me, Azunyan!"

The brunette spun back and stopped in front of the bemused girl. Smiling, Yui then grabbed Azusa and gave her one huge kiss.

Before Azusa could even protest, Yui quickly shut her up with another one, then proceeded to explain in a dramatic voice. "It's not fair, Azunyan! You have my picture all these months while I have nothing! How many times did you kiss it already?"

"What! B-but on the picture y-you wrote…THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"You owe me~"

"No I don't! A-and y-you just got b-back and we j-just see each other for the first time after so long-"

"Perfect, ne?"

"N-not now!" Blushing furiously, Azusa pushed her away. "We have so many things to talk about and-"

"Action speaks louder than words, Azunyan!"

"What! I say no and I mean it!"

"Why not? The weather is nice!"

Azusa paused, glancing at the bright blue sky, its hue lightened by the energetic sun. Then she shook her head quickly, "What's that got to do with anything!"

"(^3^) It means we can do a lot of things~"

"(＞\\\\\\\＜)Y-Yui-!"

* * *

And so Hirasawa Yui and Nakano Azusa earned the reputation of 'that weird couple' in the eyes of a certain Akiyama Mio.

* * *

**A/N:** D8 Got this idea awhile ago, but only have time to write it now…

yes, it's crappy, I know ^^;;; And it's not really specific for Yui's birthday…sigh

I hope you've enjoyed it…?

* * *

Omake:

"Azunyan! Azunyan! Don't you remember what's the date today?"

"…November 27. Why?"

"…you really don't know?"

"…ah, that's right…"

"Hehe, I knew you wouldn't forget!"

"That's my report's deadline. I should go finish it-"

"Uuaaa! (;_;)"

"…sigh, what is it now?"

"Azunyan is mean! Right, Azusa#2?"

"Meow!"

"… I've already hidden your birthday present somewhere in the house, Yui. Now go find it while I finish my report."

"Yay! You're the best!"

- 20 minutes later –

"I can't find it, Azunyan. And Azusa#2 helped too, didn't you?"

"Mew!"

"… really? I'd put it in a really obvious place."

"Nani! But I really couldn't find… Oh, I see!"

"…see what? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're wearing a ribbon~ Aww, are you my present?"

"W-what! No! T-this is just-"

"Mou Azunyan, don't be shy! If you want me to unwrap you, you could've just said so earlier!"

"U-unw-wr-rap-w-what-are-y-you"

"Ok, now off you go, Azusa#2~ Kiddies shouldn't be watching this~"

"Y-Yu-hhnnn…!"

Needless to say, Tainaka Ritsu was surprised that her ever-so-diligent subordinate was absent the next day, something about sore muscles.

* * *

Happy birthday airhead-sama *maimed by one angry cat*


End file.
